pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Customized MP5 Variants (Foxtrot12)
This page is a list of customized MP5 Sub Machine Guns made by Foxtrot12 MP5 SOCOM The MP5 SOCOM '''is a newer variant of the H&K MP5 SMG designed for use by United States SOCOM special forces in the Southwest Asia area. With a partial desert camouflage on the gun, it features a retractable stock which may be extended or retracted on demand to allow a short and practically handheld weapon with basically no stock or a long rifle based weapon with a two-foot stock for possible mid-range engagements. With a flash hider, flashlight, and ACOG Scope, the MP5 SOCOM is ready for urban combat in the Middle East and Central Asia against Al-Qaeda and Taliban insurgents and fully prepared to compete with the leading SCAR and AR-15 rifle variants for American Special Forces contracts. MP5 Rainbow Tactical ''Disclaimer:'' ''The following weapon and description is a weapon based for use in a fictional and alternate reality from the video game, Rainbow Six Vegas 2. The MP5 Rainbow Tactical is a modified MP5 made especially for operatives in the international Rainbow Task Force. Equipped with a front sight similar to an M16/M4, the Rainbow Tactical has an urban camo scheme designed to blend into city environments. Equipped with an AR-15 stock, silencer, and easy to access red dot sight which lines up with the frontal iron sight. The Rainbow Tactical is only available to the United States and Europe branches of the Rainbow task force. The gun has gained wide popularity among the international media after several photos of the gun were taken when in the hands of a Rainbow operative after the rescue of english, french, dutch, swiss, and italian ambassadors to the U.N. who were held hostage by anarchist terrorists in their hotel in New York City. Since the famous pictures, the variant has been made into both paintball and airsoft gun variants and been featured in several movies. The particular gun seen in the photographs was sold at a charity auction for landmine victims for 534,671 dollars in 2014 and the Rainbow Tactical variant, which is also modified with an increased rate of fire was made standard issue to Rainbow operatives. MP5 CLMG A true pioneer, the MP5 CLMG 'or '''C'ompact 'L'ight 'M'achine 'G'un is H&K's attempt to use their state of the art MP5 series to expand into new markets. Featuring a longer barrel, bipod, and heavier weighted composite stock whose folding capability has been removed, the CLMG is quite literally a compact LMG with its 80 round drum magazine. It is currently the smallest in its class and is on the verge of a true LMG that it is claimed to be and a powerful ammunition capacity SMG. The CLMG has been incorporated into the arsenals of various european armies, American SWAT teams, Mexican counter-terror units, and American Marine units as a prominent and possible new LMG which could change the LMG field drastically. MP5 Paratrooper The ultimate compact paratrooper weapon, the '''MP5 Paratrooper '''is a compact, lethal, and fast SMG whose accuracy is on the verge of a carbine. With a folding paratrooper stock and shortened 20 round magazine, the paratrooper expands on the long standing possibility of using the popular SMG for paratroopers. Used by CQC experts in paratrooper squads and in some armies as the base paratrooper weapon, the MP5 Paratrooper is slightly inaccurate at medium-to-long ranges but has been modified for a slower rate of fire which helps conserve the ammunition and reduce the recoil. When the stock is folded back it can actually function as a pistol. The only drawback to the paratrooper is that unlike other models it can only fire in semi-automatic or burst fire modes. While this was done to conserve ammunition and make it more carbine like so as to be suited to medium range combat, this has been a point of complaints from many soldiers who claim that the restricted fire nullifies the traditional strong points of the MP5 in close range. Despite this it is still a fine sidearm fitted for a paratrooper or primary weapon depending on the situation. ﻿ S.A.S. MP5c Para '''Dislaimer: The information One of the most mass-produced sub machine guns in the world, the MP5 Para is a British owned firearm used in SAS squads during the Russo invasion of the UK in 2016. After the Russians got past the British SAPS system, the situation in the country was going abrupt. With chaos about, the SAS stepped in to rebel against the Russians. Thus, the Para was born! Featuring an undermounted gas chamber for vertical recoil, a Cheytac holographic sight, and a classic MP5 stock. MP5 Sniper A revolutionary design by Heckler & Koch, the '''MP5 Sniper '''is a class in of its own. Featuring a fixed semi-automatic rate of fire, the SMG has a heavier fixed stock, bipod, compensator, and 12 times magnification rifle scope. Used primarily by marksmen in the S.A.D. branch of the CIA as a smaller and more compact long range weapon, the Sniper variant has proven to be a popular and interesting idea whose success is above average and a million times beyond expectation. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Customized weapons Category:SMG's Category:Sub-Machine-Guns Category:Armories Category:Foxtrot12